Characters
The following is a list of characters from the Manga and Anime series YuYu Hakusho. The names are listed in Western order, with the family name after the given name. Main Characters Secondary Characters 'Allies' Humans Allies ''' Demons Antagonists Special Chapter Spirit Detective Saga Dark Tournament Saga Chapter Black Saga Three Kings Saga Movie Villains *Koashura' *'Yasha' Meikai Gods *'Yakumo' *'Raigo' *'Majari' *'Kaiki' (also see Kuronue) Other Characters *'Okubo' *'Sawamura' *'Kirishima' *'Principal Takenaka' *'Akashi' *'Iwamoto' *'Sayaka' *'Bat Tamer' *'Kuroda' *'Chinpo' *'Kibano' *'Kazemaru' *'Murugu' *'Koto' *'Butajiri' *'Juri' Manga-Only characters *'Jirou' *'Shouta' *'Eri & Katsumi' *'Tanuki' *'Daisuke Motomoto' *'Fixated Ghost' *'Student Ghost' *'Maya' *'Yusuke's Father' *'Matsuo Suekichi' *'Tachikawa' * 'Mr. Kuwabara' (Kazuma and Shizuru Kuwabara's father) Anime-Only characters *'Rugby' *'Spider Demon' Movie-Only characters *'Hinageshi' *'Kuronue' Other Allies * 'En (M1)' - Student of Master Mitamura, 1st former member of Dr. Ichigaki Team, now was an ally of Yusuke during the Finals of Dark Tournament as part of Audience. * 'Ryo (M2)' - Student of Mitamura, 2nd Former member of Team Ichigaki, now Urameshi's ally during the Dark Tournament's finals as part of the Audience, cheering for Yusuke and Team Urameshi. * 'Kai (M3)' - Student of Mitamura, 3rd and last former member of Team Ichigaki and currently a Friend of Yusuke Urameshi and now Yusuke's ally during the Tournament's finals as part of the audience, supporting and cheering for Urameshi and his Team. * 'Enki' - King of Demon World, former Friend of Raizen's and now Yusuke's ally. * 'Kokou' - Husband of Enki, former ally of Raizen and now an ally of Urameshi. * 'Natsume' - Twin Sister of Kujou, former Ally of Raizen and now Urameshi's ally. * 'Kujou' - Former ally of Raizen's and now an ally of Urameshi. * 'Shu' - Raizen's former ally, now an ally of Yusuke Urameshi. * '''Den-Hou' - Raizen's former ally, now Yusuke's ally. * Tetsuzan - Former ally of Raizen, now Urameshi's ally. * Saizou - Former ally of Raizen's Alliance, now an ally of Yusuke's alliances. * Souketsu - Former friend of Raizen's alliance, now sided with Yusuke and part of Urameshi's alliances. * Hokushin - Former ally and Participant of Raizen's, now Urameshi's partner and Ally. * Touou - Raizen's former ally, now Yusuke Urameshi's ally. * Seitei - Former ally of Raizen, was now an ally of Urameshi. * Kirishima/Miyamoto - Friend of Kuwabara, member of Kuwabara's Gang and was an ally of Yusuke Urameshi. * Okubo - 2nd Friend of Kuwabara, 2nd member of The Gang & currently Yusuke's ally. * Sawamura/Komada - 3rd friend of Kuwabara, 3rd and Last member of The Gang, was also Yusuke Urameshi's ally. * Koto - Original referee of the Dark Tournament, who sided with Yusuke and became a valuable and respectful ally/acquaintance of him. * Juri - Friend of Ruka and Koto, 2nd Referee of the Dark Tournament, was an acquaintance of Urameshi. * Kuroko Sanada - 1st, but Former Spirit Detective. * Fubuki Sato - Daughter of Kuroko, sister of Kaisei, friend/ally of Yusuke. * Kaisei Sato - Shogo's and Kuroko's son, Fubuki's brother, Urameshi's friend/ally. * Jorge Saotome - Koenma's assistant. * Sayaka - a Spirit World Inspector sent to determine that Yusuke was a suitable candidate to return to life, was Yusuke's ally, but wasn't with Urameshi and his Team through the Entire Series of YYH. * Saitou, Sourai, Oohou, Ryuuhi, Rinbai and Shun-jun - They were seen in the Chapter Black Saga as minor characters. In the Saga of the Three Kings, Saitō, Sōrai, Ōhō, Ryūhi, Rinbai and Shūn-jūn had become Urameshi’s allies in Episode 98 of Season 4. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters